


Southside [vid]

by china_shop



Category: The Incredibly True Adventure of 2 Girls In Love
Genre: F/F, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "Incredibly True Adventure of 2 Girls In Love" vid to "Southside" by Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southside [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sage for audiencing and my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/gj4RGIPMOno)  
 **Download:** [DivX AVI (50 MB)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Southside_TwoGirlsInLove_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)


End file.
